


Setting Him Free

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Klaine fic that takes place when Kurt and Rachel go off to college. In his story, season 4, episode 4, the breakup never happened. In my world, Blaine and Kurt stayed together, and this is my version of their 'bump in the road.' It's a bit angsty, but also filled with fluff! Those two boys are meant to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Ok, so this is different for me. I just started watching Glee and immediately fell in love with Kurt. Then, when they brought Blaine on, everything came together! I absolutely love Klaine, and have gone over and over their breakup in my mind. First of all, I don't believe couples HAVE to break up when one of them leaves for college. That is one of my pet peeves with Glee.
> 
> Now I know it's all for tv drama, but I was so pissed when Blaine actually slept with someone else. There are many ways to experiment with someone else without going all the way. And I just felt like it wasn't really Blaine's personality, to go that far and hurt Kurt like he did. Apparently he forgot how he felt when Kurt was just texting that other guy, or how Kurt felt about everything that happened with Sebastian. So, he goes and sleeps with someone...yea, not the way to handle things.
> 
> Sorry, I'll get down off my soapbox now. And as I said before, I think, no, I know, it's possible for a couple to stay together. I met my husband during the summer before his junior year in college. We had only been dating three months when he had to go back to school. We agreed to be honest with each other, and if there was someone else we wanted to date while apart, we would be open about it. But never happened, and we got married a year after he graduated, and are still together.
> 
> So, for everyone out there who thinks its not possible to have a long distance relationship, I'm here to tell you it is. Especially in this day and age, with all the forms of communication available.
> 
> Well, if you've actually made it through my long winded authors note, I'll tell you that this fic takes place after Kurt and Rachel go off to college, and in my world, episode 4, the breakup, never happened. Rachel and Finn are together after their rough beginning, and Kurt and Blaine decided to stay together, and be open about their feeling. Unfortunately, they were both holding back, and this is what happened.
> 
> It starts off angsty, but I promise, there is plenty of fluff. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Especially when it involves Kurt and Blaine!

Chapter 1

Out of the Blue

"I had coffee with someone today." Kurt said, during a short lull in the conversation.

"Oh." Was the only response.

"It was just a guy from class. It was no big deal, but since we agreed to always be honest, I wanted you to know." He paused, then added softly, "He asked me out to dinner."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Kurt was now wishing they were skyping so he could see Blaine's reaction.

"I said no." He said, still waiting for a response from the other end.

"Did you want to go?" The much awaited response was quiet, the voice shaking a little.

"Ye...no...I, I don't know."

The silence was back, and Kurt felt his face getting hot, and his palms sweaty. He was flattered by the guys attention today. Lets face it, he was lonely. Sure, he and Blaine talked as much as possible, but they were both on separate schedules and it was hard to connect sometimes. Having coffee with an actual person as opposed to a computer screen was refreshing, and being able to talk about local things was nice. He didn't live in Lima anymore and as much as he loved hearing about what the Glee club was doing, it hurt, and he was trying to move on.

"Thanks for being honest, Kurt." Blaine finally said, his voice sounding stronger. "I knew this was coming, I just thought I'd have more time to prepare," he said, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Wha..."

"Listen Kurt, when you left, we agreed to have some freedom in the relationship, remember? I want you to experience college." He paused, trying to collect himself, before continuing. "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back." Blaine had to hold back a sob. He didn't want to make this any harder than it had to be.

"Blaine, that's not..."

"Kurt," he interrupted. "Please just stop talking and let me get this out, ok? I, I want you to go to dinner with that guy." He tried to sound convincing. "You have no experience except with me, and now you are in one of the greatest cities on earth, and you are in college, and I..." He had to stop again and take another shaky breath. "I love you too much to stop you for experiencing life. So, I am giving you permission to see other people, and have new experiences." This time he couldn't hold back the sob, but he hurried on. "I think we should give each other some time, so please don't call me or Skype me for a while, ok?" By now Blaine was having trouble breathing, but said one last thing before he disconnected the call. "Please remember that I love you more than life itself."

Blaine laid the phone down and collapsed onto the bed, his body wracked with sobs. He tried to prepare himself for this, because he knew it would happen. Kurt was in New York, surrounded by temptation everyday, and Blaine was stuck in McKinley, waiting. Kurt deserved to be free to live life and experience new things. He knew that, but it wasn't fair. He wanted to be there with him, experiencing all the new and exciting things along with him. And now, he never would.

That thought made Blaine jump up and make a run for the bathroom, emptying his stomach. He knew this would be hard, but he hadn't expected the physical pain. He felt like he had literally been punched in the chest. He curled up on the bathroom floor, next to the toilet, and wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to hold himself together.

Kurt sat on the couch, stunned. What the hell had just happened? Had Blaine just broken up with him? It certainly felt like it, but he hadn't given Kurt any time to talk, and explain. Although, he wasn't sure what he would say at this point. He was the one who'd had coffee with someone else and had contemplated going out with them. He just wanted Blaine to know. He didn't want to keep secrets, not there was anything to hide. And now, it seems like he screwed everything up.

As he stared at his phone as if looking for answers, he felt a wetness on his face, and realized he was crying. His heart was beating so fast, and he felt sick. He quickly pulled up Blaine's number and tried to call. It rang and rang, with no answer. He didn't leave a message, just called back, again and again. He then switched to texting. 'Call me.' Over and over. Just 'call me.' Then, 'please, call me. I love you.'

Rachel found him, hours later, asleep on the couch, tear stains on his face, clutching his cell phone and the blue silk scarf blaine had gotten him for graduation. She knew right away what happened, so she gently extracted his phone and carefully pushed him into a more comfortable position, covering him with a throw.

She then slipped into her room and called Finn. "Hey baby, what's up?" He answered his phone, knowing it was her

"I think you need to go see Blaine." She said as a greeting.

"Woah, what no, hi there, I missed you. How was your day."

"No time for small talk. I think Blaine broke up with Kurt."

"What? Are you sure? Is he ok?"

"No, I don't think he is. I found him asleep on the couch, his face all red and puffy from crying, and he was holding the blue scarf Blaine got him."

"Oh man. Should I go tonight? It's pretty late."

"No, but you need to talk to him tomorrow. Get to school early and try to catch him before class."

"Yea, ok."

"And please call me as soon as you find anything out. I'm going to rip out his vocal cords for hurting my Kurt." She said.

Finn chuckled, because he knew she was serious. She was very protective over Kurt, and vise versa. It warmed his heart that his girlfriend and his brother were so close. And his own protectiveness of Kurt surprised him sometimes. The two had really formed a bond after their parents had gotten married. He hated that Kurt was hurting and he intended to give Blaine a piece of his mind!

"I'll talk to Blaine in the morning, babe, so try not to worry tonight, ok? I promise to call you as soon as I talk to him. Take care of Kurt, k? Love you."

"I will. You know Kurt's my boy. I love you too. Night."

-–-

Rachel found Kurt at the table in the morning, the scarf still sound his neck, clutching a cup of coffee, and staring at the wall.

Good morning didn't seem appropriate, so she approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ok?"

A half sob, half laugh escaped Kurt's lips as he contemplated the question. "No, no, I'm not."

"What happened?" She asked gently, sliding into the seat across from him.

"I have no idea." He replied, honestly.

While Kurt tried to explain to Rachel what happened, Finn was hunting down Blaine to find out the same thing. He realized after checking with the office, that Blaine had not come to school today. Coward, Finn thought to himself. Can't face all Kurt's friends? Well then, I'll just come to you.

Finn knocked on Blaine's door for five minute, without a response. He was getting pissed, so he sent a text. 'Open the door before I break it down.' Puck would be proud, he thought. Within minutes, the door was pulled open and the sight before him had him gasping.

Before him stood Blaine, his hair curly, sans gel, his face red and puffy, dark bags under his eyes, his clothes rumpled. He didn't speak, just stood there with his head down, and avoided eye contact.

All of Finns anger was gone the instant he saw Blaine. He hated it when girls cried, because he didn't know how to handle it. This was worse. Here was Blaine, a guy, and his friend, broken, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. So the two boys stood there, neither knowing how to break the silence.

Finn was the first to crack. "What happened?" Simple and to the point. He saw Blaine shudder and noticed his lips quivering. He'd never felt so bad just asking a question. "Kurt..."

"Don't!" Blaine yelled, albeit weakly. "Just leave, ok?"

"No, I'm not leaving until you give me an answer." There was a pause.

"I set him free." He said shakily, looking up quickly. He then spun around and slammed the door in Finns face.

Finn stood there for a moment, trying to understand. Then it hit him. He didn't say I broke up with him, he said I set him free. He did this for Kurt. Oh man. Finn felt a familiar pain clench his chest, and without an after thought, he opened the door and entered the house.

He saw Blaine on the couch, head down, shoulders shaking, and he didn't think twice, but walked over and sat down next to him, putting an arm around the younger boys shoulder. Blaine jumped, startled. He had been crying so hard, he hadn't heard Finn enter the house.

"What the hell, Finn?" He held yelled, half sobbed. He tried to extract himself from Finns hold, but wasn't strong enough. Finn held on tighter when he felt Blaine move. He wasn't going anywhere. This boy needed comfort, and as weird as it was, Finn was going to provide it.

"Blaine, calm down, ok. I just want to talk. No, that's not right. I want to listen. You look like you need a friend, and I'm here for you."

"Ok, I must be asleep, or in the twilight zone or something. Some sort of alternate universe. Who are you and what have you done with Finn?"

Finn laughed out loud at that, because it was true. He was acting so unlike himself. But it's because he had never understood someone more than he understood Blaine at this moment.

"Look, I know this is weird."

"And that the understatement of the century." Blaine commented.

"Yea." Finn laughed again. "Ok, so I don't know exactly what happened, but I think I know how you feel." Blaine as silent, waiting to see if Finn was finished. He was so confused. He figured Finn wanted to kill him, but here he was, with his arm around him, trying to help. He really was in an alternate universe.

"Finn, please help me understand. Why are you being so nice?"

"Like I said, I don't know what happened, and I'm hoping you'll tell me, but I don't think it's necessary. I think I get it." Blaine continued to stare at the floor, wondering how Finn could possibly understand. He didn't have to wait long for an explanation. "I felt like I had been shot in the chest," he said. Blaine looked up then, an unreadable look on his face, urging Finn to continue. "When I sent Rachel to New York, I knew it was the right thing to do. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. All I wanted to do was grab her and hide her away, never letting her go, but I couldn't. I couldn't be the one that held her back. I loved her too much for that. So, I let her go."

Tears had started streaming down Blaine's face, as Finn talked. He did understand. So Blaine started talking. He told Finn everything, sparing no detail or feeling. By the time he was finished, Blaine was sobbing into Finns shoulder, and Finn had tears running down his face.

After a short time, Blaine calmed down and pulled back, looking at Finn. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Just know that if you ever tell anyone what happened here, I will hurt you. I know people."

Blaine laughed. "You know Puck, you mean."

"Well yea, but he can mess you up." He replied, a small smile on his face. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already have, man. More than you know."

"Like I said," Finn said, getting up and heading to the door, "Don't mention it."

"Hey, Finn." He called, halting the taller boys steps. "There is one thing you can do, maybe, if you don't mind."

"Just ask, Blaine, and I'll do my best."

"Can you please tell Kurt," his voice broke when saying his name aloud, and he cleared us throat before continuing. "Please ask him to leave me alone for a little while. It's hard enough trying to stay away, but when he keeps calling and texting," he stopped, the tears coming again.

"Say no more, man. I'll tell him. Now, just take all the time you need, but remember, we are all here for you, ok? You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks again, Finn." Blaine said, leaning back and letting the tears come again.

"I'll check in on you later." He said as he reached the door. "And feel free to call me anytime, ok?" He didn't get a response, but when he looked back, he saw Blaine nod. As soon as he heard the click of the door, Blaine let himself go again.


	2. Thanks Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's part two Of Setting Him Free. Finn ended up playing a bigger role in this than I expected, so I hope you all enjoy it. This story has one more part after this, so hang in there! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

Thanks Brother

When Finn got in the car, he allowed himself a small breakdown. Talking to Blaine brought back all the feeling about that day he'd let Rachel go. Sure, they'd worked things out, and were together now, albeit long distance, but it was working for them. They both knew it would be the two of them forever, and once they realized that, they were able to work out the long distance part.

Finn knew that Kurt and Blaine were meant to be too. He knew how Kurt felt about Blaine, and after today, he had no doubts that Blaine felt the same. Now, they both just needed some time alone, for reflection. Oh man, now his thoughts were starting to sound like Rachel. He laughed at that, realizing that it was a good thing in this case. It was Rachel's influence that allowed him to help Blaine today, and he was proud of that.

He waited until he arrived home to call Rachel so they could share stories. She told him she had encouraged Kurt to go out with the other guy, and Finn agreed with her, even though he knew just the thought of Kurt with someone else would kill Blaine. It was these hard lessons that would allow their relationship to either get stronger, or slowly die out.

So, Finn decided to talk to Kurt after his date. After hanging up with Rachel, he sent Kurt a text asking him to call him later. He said he'd be out with Puck until at least 9:00pm, then would be home playing video games. He was really hoping to hear from Kurt early, because that would mean the date hadn't gone well.

It was after midnight when Kurt finally called. Finn had been pacing for hours, getting more and more pissed at his brother. He knew he had no right, but he didn't care. He was feeling betrayed too, because he and Blaine were so alike in this instance. So, when Kurt called, Finn went right for the jugular.

"Kurt, you're my brother, and I love you, but you need to lay off Blaine for a while."

"What?" Kurt gasped. He couldn't believe what Finn was saying. He knew Rachel and Finn had been talking, but he wasn't expecting this.

"I said, you need to..."

"I heard you, Finn," came the terse statement. "I just don't understand how you can say that. He's not answering me and I really need to talk to him."

"No, you don't." Finn said, his voice a little harder than expected. He took a breath to calm down. "Look dude, Blaine is trying to do the right thing, and you are killing him."

"I'm killing him? He basically broke up with me for no reason, and he won't answer any of my calls or texts, and I'm killing HIM!" Kurt was practically screaming, while trying to keep from crying again.

"You don't understand. He just need some space. He told me about your conversation, and I understand where he's coming from. He's being so selfless."

There was a snort of laughter from Kurt, before he replied. "Do you even know what the means?"

"Yes, I do." Finn said, his voice quivering. "It means he's stepping back and giving the person he loves the freedom to experience life, without guilt. And just because he had the courage to do that, doesn't mean he's strong enough to handle it. Especially if you keep calling and texting." At the word courage, Kurt's tears came full force. He sniffed, and Finn heard. "Ah man, I'm sorry, ok? Don't cry. I know you are hurting too. I just...I understand his side. I know that feeling of letting go but not wanting to. You want to scream and shout and say I don't want you to go, please stay..." He paused, getting a little emotional himself. "But you know you have to let them go, because you love them so much, and you can't be the reason they are unhappy."

"Finn..." With that one small word, they both knew their brotherly relationship had just gone to a new level, and they both just sat there in silence, taking it in. After everything they had been through, good and bad, in that moment, they became true brothers.

Getting himself under control, Kurt was the one to break the silence. "Thank you, Finn. You've always been honest, and I appreciate it. But now, it's my turn to talk, ok? Promise you'll listen?" A grunt from the line was the acknowledgement he needed to continue. "After crying for 24 hours, which reeked havoc on my face I must say, Rachel convinced me that I needed to go to out with this other guy. So, I called him and we met for dinner. Conversation flowed easily and it was nice to be talking to a real person..." He paused.

"I know how hard it is man. I miss Rachel everyday, too." Finn said.

"I know. It's just, the attention was flattering. I know Blaine thinks everything here is glamorous and fun all the time, but it's not. Home is safe and comforting. New York isn't. Don't get me wrong, I love this city and I love living here and being with Rachel, but I come home after class and just eat ice cream and watch tv. My life isn't that interesting most of the time. But Blaine, he's there, with you and Mr Shu and the rest of the glee club and he's always busy, and I...I miss it. I miss him. It seems like he doesn't have as much time for me anymore, and I understand. I do. It's his senior year and he wants to enjoy every minute of it, but I'm sitting here, missing him so bad, knowing he's there singing and having a good time. It hurts." He holds back a sob.

"Kurt, Blaine is only keeping busy because he misses you too. He's trying to stay busy, to ward off the loneliness." He hears Kurt crying again, and his heart breaks.

"I wish that were true." Kurt said softly.

"It is. Trust me bro. Blaine is just going through the motions. Sure, he sings and dances and acts like he's fine, but the light in his eyes is gone. When he's with you, they shine, but when you are apart, they are dull and lifeless. And I swear, if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will throw you in the dumpster."

That gets a shaky laugh from kurt. "Finn, you really are the best brother ever."

"I know." Is the reply.

Kurt laughs again, and feels strong enough to continue his story. "Ok, so dinner was nice."

"Kurt, you don't have to tell me what happened." Finn interrupted.

"I want to. You need to understand. It's important, for both of us." Kurt waits for Finns ok, before continuing, "after dinner, we walked around a little and he grabbed my hand..."

"Kurt, I really don't want to hear the details."

"Finn! Seriously, shut up for like two seconds. I NEED to explain things. Ok?"

There was silence, then Finn agreed with a hesitant, "Ok."

"As I was saying, he took my hand, and it was weird. See, I love holding hands with Blaine. It feels intimate, like we are connecting our souls or something. But holding hands with Spencer felt off. Then, he turned to me and tilted my chin up, which felt weird too. Blaine and I see pretty much eye to eye, even thought I am a little taller. But the kicker was when he leaned in to kiss me, and I looked in is eyes. It was all wrong. They weren't the right color, and they didn't have the light you were talking about. Blaine's eyes sparkle when he looks at me. I can see myself in his eyes. I can see us, our life, our love."

He paused and took a shaky breath. "When Spencer was leaning in to kiss me, I felt cold and so sick to my stomach that I stepped back quickly, dropping his hand and said I was sorry. I told him he was nice, but the date had been a mistake and my heart and soul were already taken. He understood, and left. I walked around the city for a while, just taking it all in, then I returned to the apartment and tried to call Blaine again. Look, Finn, I really need to talk to him, and explain all this. Please, just tell him I need to talk to him."

"I'll tell him, but I still think you should give him a little time."

"But..."

"No, Kurt, listen. He's broken. Seriously. I haven't heard his voice in days. He won't sing, and barely talks. I do agree you need to talk, but you should give him some time to get himself together first, ok?"

"Twenty four hours. That's it. I'll leave him alone for one day, but that's it. I need him to know that he's the only one for me. Please, tell him I still love him." He was practically begging, and Kurt Hummel doesn't beg.

"Seriously dude, I'm not telling your boyfriend that you love him. Ugh."

"He's not..." Kurt let out a gut wrenching sob, and Finn quickly back peddled .

"Ok, ok, I'll tell him. Just calm down, ok? I know you two are meant to be. I get it. You and Blaine are the gay Rachel and I."

That earned a chuckle from Kurt. "Thanks Finn. Really. I...I love you."

Finn smiled. "I love you too, man. I promise I'll talk to Blaine, ok? Just...give me and him some time."

"I will, and thanks again, brother."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Bye."

Kurt felt so drained after that call. It was very therapeutic, and quite surprising. He and Finn had never bonded like that before and it was nice. He felt more at peace than he had in days, and he actually drifted off to sleep, sitting up on the couch, his phone still in is hand.

Finn might not be the smartest guy in the room, but he knew that his brother and Blaine loved each other. Kurt had been through so much, and was always a strong and proud person. But when he met Blaine, he came alive. The transformation was immediate. He had a friend and mentor. A confident. Someone who understood him. Finn knew Kurt loved Blaine before they actually started dating, and he really hoped Blaine felt the same way. Once he started hanging out with Blaine regularly, it was obvious the attraction went both ways.

Sure, he had a hard time in the beginning, with the boys liking boys thing, but after seeing Kurt and Blaine's relationship progress, he realized it had nothing to do with gender. Love was love, and it was amazing. They were definitely meant to be. Just like him and Rachel. Which is why he was glad that he'd recorded his entire conversation with Kurt. His reasoning was selfish at first. Sometimes when he and Kurt talked, he got distracted and zoned out, and he knew this time the conversation was important, so he figured if he taped it, he could go back and listen again, if he lost interest or zoned out.

He couldn't have been more wrong. He had no idea their conversation was going to get so emotional. He figured Kurt would either go on and on about his date, or he would cry and moan about Blaine and he'd half listen, but he hadn't missed a word. And he had never been more happy about his idiotic ideas, because now he had a tape, and it wasn't going to waste. He was going to march over to Blaine's and make him listen. Because his brother deserved to be happy, and so did Blaine. Right now, both of them were hurting, and Finn planned on putting a stop to that!

It was 1:00 in the morning when he arrived at Blaine's house. He knew Blaine's parents were gone for the week, and he also figured Blaine would not be sleeping, if his zombie looks this week were any indication. But, instead of knocking on the door and scaring the poor boy to death, he sent a text that simply said, 'I'm outside, come let me in.'

Within a minute, he heard scuffling behind the door, and it opened, revealing a disheveled Blaine. And although his hair was sticking up everywhere, giving the appearance of sleep, Finn knew better. He didn't speak, just left the door open and went back to the couch. It was covered in pillows and blankets, making a cocoon, and the younger boy plopped down right in the middle of it.

Finn followed him inside, closing the door behind him, and took a seat in the chair next to the couch. "What are you doing here, Finn?" His voice was scratchy, obviously not having been used.

"I talked to Kurt." He said.

"He's still calling." He said, in an annoyed voice.

"Yea, sorry about that. I just got off the phone with him, though, and he promised he'd stop, at least for a while. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, his voice showing almost no emotion.

"I recorded my conversation with Kurt." Blaine looked at him questioningly. "It's a long story, but that's not important. What is important is you listening to it."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but trust me, you need to hear what he said. It will change everything. I can't leave my phone here, so I have to stay, but I'll give you privacy. Maybe you want to take it to your room and listen? I'll just wait right here."

"Um, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, man. This can't wait, and after you are finished listening to it, we'll make plans."

"What plans?"

"We'll talk after you listen," he said, pulling his phone out and getting it to the recording. He handed it to Blaine and said, "Now, go to your room and listen."

Blaine reluctantly headed to his room. He wasn't sure if he could handle this. Just the thought of hearing Kurt's voice made him shake, and brought fresh tear to his eyes. But, Finn said it was important, and he trusted Finn. So, he laid down across his bed and pushed the button. When he heard Kurt's voice, his heart clenched and he had to pause the recording and wait until the pounding in his ears lessened, so he could hear again.

He heard the frustration in Kurt's voice and felt the sadness when he thought Finn was siding with him instead if his brother. He was proud when he heard Finn defend him and his reasoning for doing what he did. But, when he heard the word courage, his reaction was the same as Kurt's. He paused the recording again, and buried his head in his comforter and cried.

After a few moments, he felt composed enough to continue. He felt like an intruder for a moment, listening to two brothers, strengthening their bond. Then he heard Kurt say he'd actually gone out with the other guy and he paused it again. He didn't think he could handle listening to Kurt describe his date. And what the hell was Finn thinking? His heart was already in a million pieces, was he trying to stomp on it too?

But, he knew that Finn had to have a reason for listening, so he continued. Hearing Kurt talk about missing him was gut wrenching. Didn't he know that he hated being apart too, and that Finn was right. He threw himself into everything just so he wouldn't miss Kurt so much?

When Finn said that he didn't want to hear the details, Blaine's mind screamed the same thing. He didn't think his heart could take hearing Kurt talk about himself with another guy. But he promised Finn he'd listen, so he let the recording play. He heard Kurt describe in detail as another man tried to kiss him, and Blaine saw red, and tried to listen to Kurts words, but couldn't. So he went back and listened again. Then he understood. And he listened again and again, and hearing Kurt say his heart and soul were taken made Blaine happier than he could ever imagine.

Kurt had taken Blaine's heart and soul from the minute they met. Sure, it had taken them a while to get it together, because neither one of them were in the right place when they met, but they eventually made their way to each other, and it was beautiful. They were beautiful.

Kurt didn't want anyone else, and he missed Blaine as much as he missed him. They were both so stupid. They might have been in contact everyday, but they hadn't really been talking. He jumped up off the bed and began throwing clothes in an overnight bag. He needed to see Kurt...now. He needed to tell him, in person that he was his heart and soul and if they could just make it another five months, they could be together forever.

He burst into the living room, startling Finn, who had fallen asleep in the chair. As Finn clumsily extracted himself from the chair, Blaine threw himself in Finns arms, hugging the taller boy with all his might.

When he pulled back, he handed a shocked Finn his phone back, and said, "Thank you. Now, lets go. I need to get to the airport as fast as possible."

"My bag's in the car." Finn answered. Blaine looked at the older boy with surprise. "What? Did you think I would miss a chance to see my soulmate?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part of Setting Him Free! Thanks for reading!

The two boys arrived at the airport in the wee hours of the morning, both looking quite ragged, but feeling more hopeful than they had been for days. They were able to get on the 5:30am flight to NY, arriving around 8:15am, meaning they wouldn't arrive at Rachel and Kurt's apartment until close to ten.

Finn wanted to surprise Rachel, but in order for Blaine's plan to work, they had to get inside the apartment without Kurt knowing, so when to two boys arrived in the city, Finn texted Rachel. 'Hey, Blaine and I are in NY and headed your way. Please get Kurt out of the apartment before ten. See you soon! :)'

Rachel read her text and smiled, then laughed when a second one quickly followed, 'Oh, and don't tell Kurt. It's a surprise.'

Kurt was sitting at the table across from his roommate, frowning. How could she be so happy, when he felt like his insides were slowing getting eaten out by parasites? Must be a text from Finn. That thought made him even more depressed. He was thankful he and Finn had talked the previous evening, but he still felt a little betrayed by the way Finn defended Blaine.

Maybe Blaine wanted to date someone else. Could that be why he broke up with Kurt so easily, and tried to force him into going out with someone else? Oh God, just thinking about Blaine with someone else made his stomach churn and he quickly to up and ran into the bathroom, throwing up what little coffee he had managed to get down this morning.

Rachel was standing beside the sink with a wet washcloth when Kurt looked up for the toilet. "Thanks." He said, his voice grumbly, taking the washcloth and wiping his face with it.

"What brought that on?" She asked gently, not wanting to push.

Kurt turned and sat on the now closed toilet lid. "I'm an idiot. I just lost the love of my life because I was a little lonely. I couldn't have waited two weeks, and gone home for a visit?" He put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He was shaking, and trying not to cry again. He's surprised there are any tears left.

"Going out with Spencer was the right thing to do. Now you know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you want Blaine and no one else." She said, always the voice of reason.

"I've known that for a long time, I just...forgot. And now,". He paused, wiping a stray tear away, "I've lost him."

"Oh baby, you didn't lose him. Blaine loves you so much."

"Maybe, but what if he wants..." He stopped, feeling the sudden urge to throw up again.

"What if he wants what?" Rachel encouraged him to continue.

"That too."

Rachel looks at him confused. "What too, sweetie?"

"To go out with someone else. Just the thought of him..." He leans down, putting his head between his knees, suddenly feeling dizzy at the thought.

Rachel was at his side immediately, rubbing circles on his back. "Oh, babe, is that why you got sick? Thinking if Blaine with another guy? You don't have to worry about that. I know that he loves you and doesn't want or need anyone else."

"You can't know that." His voice was soft. "And neither can I, because he won't talk to me. And Finn told me to stop calling him and to leave him alone. That Blaine just needed time." The hand rubbing his back stopped, and he chuckled darkly. "Didn't he tell you that?"

"No, I haven't talked to Finn since early last night." She lied. Ok, so she was surprised that Finn would tell Kurt to back off Blaine, but she knew he must have had a good reason. None of that mattered now, though. She had less than thirty minutes to get Kurt dressed and out the door, and she had no idea how to do it.

"Come on,"she said, getting up quickly and startling Kurt. "I'm taking you out for..."she paused, glancing down at the toilet her sad friend was currently perched on. "Hot tea, and we can even share one of those chocolate croissants. We both could use some air."

She saw his shoulders sag, and knew she'd said the right thing. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted. "And I'm not waiting around for Kurt Hummel's elaborate primping session." He looked up, a surprised look on his face. "You are putting a hat on and we are going."

"But,"

"No buts."

"I'm not feeling hattish today."

She laughed. "First, hattish isn't a real word, and second, since when do you not feel...hattish."

"Since I'm sulking." He said, sticking his bottom lip out, their teasing already making him feel a bit better.

"Ok then, you have," she looked at her watch, "ten minutes, and not a minute more. Go!" She said, using a sweeping motion of her hand as she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She then sent a quick text to Finn, telling him she's let him know when the coast was clear.

Nine minutes later, a slightly less rumpled version of her roommate emerged from his room. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a button down navy shirt with light blue geometrical patterns covering it. His hair was fixed, and his face washed, but the puffy eyes were still evident, and Rachel's heart broke a little. Sure, within an hour, Kurt would have Blaine back and be happy again, but seeing Kurt so broken was something she never wanted to see again.

The two roommates put their coats on and moved toward the door. Kurt stopped and turned around, grabbing the blue scarf off the kitchen chair where he'd left it before his unexpected trip to the bathroom. He turned back toward her and slid the scarf around her neck, and she saw his eyes moist with tears. She smiled a soft, sad smile and took his arm, leading him out of the apartment.

They walked the two blocks to the coffee shop in silence, arm in arm, just taking in the sights and sounds of the city. After ordering, Rachel went to find a table, while Kurt waited for their order. Rachel quickly sent a text letting Finn know they were out if the apartment. She received one back just as quickly that said thanks. Now she just had to keep him out until she heard back from Finn.

The two roommates sat sipping their drinks and enjoyed each others company. They hadn't done this as much lately as they used to. Their schedules were so different that there were some days they didn't see each other at all. They had taken to leaving post it notes around the apartment for each other. It was their way of staying in touch with their crazy schedules, and they both loved it, but missed this together time.

During a lull in the conversation, Kurt reached over and placed his hand over Rachel's, and she looked up. "Thank you, Rachel." He said, his voice suddenly shaky. "I wouldn't have made it though these last few days without you."

She turned her hand in his, squeezing it. "Awe sweetie, I'm always going to be here for you. It's you and me against the world, right? And I'm just returning the favor. How many times did we do movie nights and facials when Finn and I broke up? You were my rock and now, I'm yours. But, I'm pretty sure your happy ending is going to come sooner than mine did."

Tears were already escaping his eyes when he said, "I hope so."

Rachel was about to reply, when she felt her phone vibrate. She tried to hold back a smile. Letting to of Kurt's hand, she retrieved her phone from her bag and read the text. It was from Finn. 'Good to go. Send Kurt back alone and I'll meet you at the entrance to the park in ten. Love you!'

After reading that, she couldn't contain her smile, and felt bad when she saw Kurt's hurt expression. "Is that Finn?"

"What, oh no. It was a text from my vocal teacher. She wants me to pick up some sheet music for class. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It's just that's the smile you get when you hear from Finn, so I figured.."

She felt bad again, but then remembered that Kurt was just minutes away from his happy ending, and she smiled, lying smoothly, "She picked a Barbara song this time, and I'm just excited. But, I really should get it while I'm out, so we'd better go."

"Want me to come with you?" He asked. "I could use the distraction."

"No, no, that's ok. You know how I get in those places. I could be there for hours. You go on back to the apartment. I'm sure you have some homework to do," he gave her a look that clearly said she was insane, and she laughed. "Ok, then, I know you have some musicals to watch, right? I'll pick up some more ice cream on the way back and we can have junk food for dinner. Sound good?" It was scary how well she could lie.

He gave her a tight smile and nodded. "Don't forget the popcorn. I think we're out."

"Ok,". She said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "And don't worry. Everything is going to work out. I'm sure of it." He nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

The walk back to the apartment was not long, but Kurt took his time, enjoying the brisk air. The closer he got the the apartment, the heavier his heart felt. He really needed to talk to Blaine, and it was killing him. By the time he reached their apartment, he had decided to call Finn again, and pulled the door back with determination.

What he saw nearly stopped his heart. "Blaine?" He whispered, tears already forming in his eyes. He stood there speechless, staring at the person who had invaded his every thought for the past few days. There was Blaine, sitting behind a keyboard (where did that come from) in the middle of his living room.

"Kurt, I know we need to talk, and we will, but can you please come in and sit down for a minute? You know I'm much better at expressing myself through song, so I wrote this for you, on the plane ride here. Please listen closely, ok?" Kurt nodded, still in shock, and moved to sit on the couch, across from the keyboard.

Blaine's fingers floated across the keyboard, emitting a hauntingly beautiful melody. Kurt watched, wringing his hands together and trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back his tears. When Blaine opened his mouth to sing, he locked his gaze with Kurt's and held on.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Everytime I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me...

And you tell me:

Baby, you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes...

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize...

Baby, I'm not alone

'Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

Oh, 'cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing

Can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need

To make it through...

Throughout the song, their gazes never faltered. Kurt could see all Blaine's hurt and sadness, and also his undying love and devotion. He wanted to go to Blaine, but was frozen with fear. Blaine saw Kurt's internal struggle, so he slowly got up, never losing eye contact, and moved to sit next to Kurt on the couch.

Kurt started shaking when he saw Blaine move toward him. He loved Blaine so much, but he had no idea how to make it better. When Blaine took his hand, the flood gates opened, and he gushed, "Oh my God, Blaine, I am so sorry. Please believe me, I love you so much, and I don't want anyone else, I swear. I have been so stupid. Please say you forgive me."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and moved a finger up to place over his lips, effectively shutting Kurt up. "We're you listening to the song?" He asked, keeping his finger on Kurt's lips, forcing him to nod instead of answer. "Then you know that I still love you, that I'll always love you." He paused. "We've both been pretty stupid. All those times we skyped, we talked about everything and nothing. But neither one of us admitted just how damn hard this separation was on us. I knew I missed you so much it hurt, but I never realized you missed me just as much."

"Bl..." He tried to say, but Blaine refused to remove his finger, shaking his head.

"Let me finish, then you can talk, ok." Another nod.

Blaine then removed the finger to instead cup Kurt's smooth cheek, brushing his thumb gently over his lips. Kurt shuddered, and Blaine moved closer, their thighs touching. A warmth spread quickly through Kurt's body. No matter what was happening emotionally, physically, his body couldn't help but respond to Blaine's sudden closeness.

"I understand everything now. It's a long story, and I promise to explain it all in detail later, but for right now I'll just tell you that I heard everything you said to Finn."

"You were listening?" He hissed, suddenly feeling sick.

"What? No. Listen, I said I'd explain everything, but the important part is that I heard everything you said. I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions and not realizing that you were hurting too. I was trying to be the strong one by letting you go, but I didn't bother to ask if that's what you wanted. And just the thought of you going out with someone else," he paused, taking a shaky breath, before continuing. "I think it was exactly what both of us needed to realize how important we are to each other. God, Kurt, I love you so much it hurts. You are a part of me, and I don't feel whole unless I'm with you. These past few months have been hell, and we've just tried to pretend that everything was fine, when it wasn't. But I'm done lying to myself and to you. I love you now and until the day I die. I know we belong together, and as long as we start being honest about our feeling, I know we'll be able to make it though the next few months apart. After graduation, I plan to move here, and never leave your side again."

When he finished speaking, his shoulders physically relaxed, as if a weight had been removed.

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked. This time it was Blaine who nodded. "While I still expect to hear exactly how you heard our conversation, I'll move on for now. You are right. We weren't being honest with each other at all. Blaine, it was so hard, knowing you were back home with all our old friends, doing all the same things, without me. I was so lonely, and I missed you so bad." He stopped to catch his breath, a tear escaping his eye and dropping down on Blaine's hand. "And while it was nice to have the attention of someone," he felt the hand on his face tighten slightly, and brought his own hand up to cover Blaine's, stroking it gently with his thumb. "Everything felt so wrong. With you..." He paused, catching Blaine's gaze, making sure he understood. "I feel complete. You are my soulmate. I see that now, and I'm so sorry I had to hurt you to figure that out." He let out a sob, thinking about how Blaine must have felt these last few days.

Just the thought of Blaine going out with someone had literally made him sick. He couldn't imagine the pain he had caused Blaine by actually going out.

"Hey, none of that now," Blaine said gently. "The time for sadness is over. I'm here, we're here, together."

Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms then and buried his face in his boyfriends neck, trying to hold back his tears, but failing. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." He murmured, holding on for dear life. "I love you so much, and I don't want to be with anyone else, ever. It's you and only you."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's death grip and took his face in both hands, before replying, "you're the only one for me too, baby. I love you." He leaned in then and finally brought their lips together. He had meant it to be a soft, gentle, reassuring kiss, but Kurt was having none of that, pulling Blaine toward him with force, crashing their lips together roughly. Once their lips met, they were one big ball of passion, tongues and teeth mashing together, hands pulling and tugging at whatever they could find.

Kurt leaned back, pulling Blaine with him, situating him on top and between his legs, to get as close to him as possible. God, he'd missed this. His body was on fire, and he'd never felt so alive. Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's and began to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down is neck, stopping occasionally to suck hard on particular area.

Kurt was a moaning, withering mess, but he wasn't a passive partner, bringing his hands up underneath Blaine's shirt, needing to feel skin. The moment Kurt touched his bare back, Blaine spurred into action, jumping up and grabbing Kurt, dragging him back to Kurt's bedroom, the two losing clothes along the way.

Once inside, Blaine pushed Kurt into the bed, and looked down at him, smirking. "I hope you don't have any plans for the next twenty four hours, because we are not leaving this room."

"Oh Blaine, don't worry. I'm yours...now, tonight, and forever. Now get over here. We have some important make up sex to get to."


End file.
